


Firework

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Come on, let your colours burst".</em> Bliss falls for roller derby and finds her self worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrylizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/gifts).



Download (48MB, avi): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?huue1bx1ujgfeei) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/baUJysOv/Dogstar_-_Firework.html)

[Firework](http://vimeo.com/84852940) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : bliss

**Music** : Firework by Katy Perry


End file.
